De A até Z
by LgStrike
Summary: Pequenos momentos, pequenos acontecimentos, apenas pequenos... mas com grandes sentimentos. Tudo sendo mostrado de A à Z. [Kirino.Kariya]


_Já devem ter notado o motivo do título e como vai funcionar, né?! Cada capítulo vai ter uma historia centrada a partir da ordem do alfabeto o3o/_  
_ ._  
_ Avisando que cada capítulo não vai ter a menor interligação, são como uma coleção de OneShot/drabble_  
_ ._  
_ E caso eu coloque alguma palavra em japonês que você não conheça, coloque o mouse em cima da palavra que a tradução vai aparecer :3_  
_ Boa leitura /õ/_

* * *

**A. Arrependimento.**

Kirino nunca se arrependeu tanto quanto no dia que resolveu declarasse para Shindou, pois a consequência não foi apenas ser rejeitado como também aos poucos sentia que o amigo estava se afastando. Podia ser que Shindou apenas estava querendo se relacionar mais com o time, mas Kirino sentia... sentia que a cada dia estava ficando cada vez mais distante do amigo. O arrependimento por ter se declarado sempre martelava-o.

Se esse era o resultado por finalmente ter criado coragem para dizer as palavras que estavam entaladas em sua garganta, preferia não tê-las jogado pra fora. Preferia tê-las engolido e que fossem digeridas e somente ditas em seus sonhos, pelo menos lá ele era correspondido.

Estava agora no terraço da escola encostado as grades de proteção, estava sentado com a cabeça baixa e os pensamentos longe. O pensamento tão longe que só notou que não estava mais sozinho no local quando o individuo estava sentado ao seu lado.

Olhou para a pessoa de rosto conhecido. Kariya, o seu colega de time.

_ Tudo bem? – para Kirino, Kariya seria a ultima pessoa que estaria preocupado consigo, então não pôde deixar de se surpreender com a pergunta.

Ranmaru o olhou, mas sem virar o rosto totalmente para o verdinho.

_ _Hai..._ – respondeu meio na duvida, ficou se perguntando se o "tudo bem?" fora na intenção de saber se estava bem, ou se na verdade estava tudo bem em sentar ao seu lado.

_ Você não sabe mentir.

_ Desculpa se não sou formado em um curso de mentirosos ou encenações teatrais como você.

_ Se quiser eu te ensino – falou colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e com seu famoso sorriso sarcástico. – Não encontrará professor melhor.

_ Tenho certeza que não.

E com isso finalizou a tão amigável conversa. Kirino teve que confessar que essa _conversa-sem-ser-realmente-uma-conversa_ o animou um pouco, até o fez soltar uma baixa risadinha – que não foi passado despercebido por Kariya, que riu junto. Enquanto o silencio prevalecia, Kariya olhava seu _senpai_ pelo canto do olho.

_ Seria bom se eu te ensinasse, assim você encenava uma declaração pro _Kyaputen_.

Uma fala que pegou Kirino de surpresa.

_ O qu-

Kariya se levantou e ficou fitando o nada. Novamente colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

_ Ou será que você já fez isso e foi rejeitado? Realmente, Kirino-senpai é extremamente fácil de 'ler'. Foi rejeitado e agora fica chorando pelos cantos, parece até uma garotinha de 8 anos. Bastante ridículo para sua idade e também-

Kariya não pôde completar a provocação, Kirino o havia segurado pelo colarinho e imprensado-o na grade de proteção com violência. Apertava o colarinho com vontade, não estava medindo sua própria força. Kariya parecia ter esse dom de altera-lo.

_ Do que é quê você entende? Do que sabe sobre mim? Não fale com se me conhecesse totalmente! Se eu tive a coragem de me declarar e fiquei triste por ser rejeitado, quer dizer que eu sinto, que tenho sentimentos! Diferente de você que não tem coragem pra expor nada, fica sempre com esse sorrisinho ensaiado no espelho e escondendo de todos a sua volta o que sente. Você é realmente irritante! Não tem o direito de falar de mim!

E com a fala sendo dita aos plenos pulmões e praticamente sem parar pra respirar, ao finaliza-la começou a respirar pesadamente. Estranhamente parecia que tinha tirado um enorme peso com aquela gritaria.

Kariya que olhava seu senpai atentamente, com a boca um pouco aberta tentando puxar o mínimo de ar, sua boca curvou em um sorriso.

_ Se... Se sente me-melhor? – perguntou com dificuldade.

__Eh_?! – Kirino o olhou surpreso. Lentamente foi soltando o colarinho do garoto deixando-o finalmente respirar. Viu Kariya começar a tossir, uma onda de culpa acertou o rosado, mas não demonstrou.

_ Não precisava ter se segurado pra me bater, provavelmente se tivesse feito poderia ter se sentido um pouco melhor. – Agora Kirino sentia uma mistura de surpresa e confusão. O que diabos Kariya estaria pensando. – Achei que se talvez gritasse podia te fazer bem, dizem que é um ótimo jeito de botar tudo "pra fora".

_ Kariya... Você... – as palavras simplesmente fugiam diante de tanta surpresa.

_ Se quiser botar pra fora a raiva pode me procurar, só que terá que pagar o hospital pra mim depois – uma fala com tom de brincadeira, mas que parecia ser dita verdadeiramente.

E com isso Masaki foi deixando o local, a cada passo o som do seu tênis batendo no chão ficava cada vez mais distante. E Kirino ficou lá, parado, petrificado, tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça daquele garoto.

O som do sinal indicando o fim do intervalo tocou, o que fez Ranmaru sair do seu pequeno transe. Soltou um leve sorriso logo em seguida.

Agora estava arrependido por não ter agradecido a Kariya. Realmente ele conseguiu fazer Kirino se sentir melhor.


End file.
